The primary objective of the administrative oversight and Center governance functions of the VKC is to ensure that the Center fulfills its mission in an inclusive, timely, and cost-effective manner. Led by Interim Director Elisabeth Dykens, the VKC administrative leadership works with the Associate Director, Administrator, and Core Directors to provide resources and direction that enable each core to provide costeffective and high-quality support services to VKC investigators and their project staff.